


In The Heat

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Catch Me If You Can (2002)
Genre: Kinky, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Translation is available at https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601881





	In The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název povídky pochází ze song The Heat od The Score.

Když se Carl Hanratty vrátil toho večera z práce, s prázdným žaludkem a neúspěšně skrytým mlsným výrazem zamířil ihned do kuchyně, kde tušil svého přítele. Pojem hlad však v jeho případě nabyl i druhého významu, jakmile Franka spatřil, jelikož ten se po kuchyni pohyboval pouze v ponožkách, spodním prádle a rozepnuté košili.

 

Carl se na moment zarazil a jen se díval, jak dokonale Frank v jeho vlastní kuchyni vypadá. Zabydlel se u něj neskutečně rychle a agent si na jeho přítomnost také celkem bez problémů zvyknul, z míry jej vyváděly akorát právě tyto chvíle, kdy mu Frank doslova vzal dech. Lehce opálený hrudník jen vyzýval k tomu, aby jej Carl pohladil a zas a znovu se přesvědčil o tom, jak je ta lákavá kůže jemná a na dotek příjemná, pohled mu pak sklouzl níže, kde se pod vrstvou látky skrývalo to, čemu se chtěl Carl toho večera dlouze věnovat.

 

Agent se nad sebou překvapeně pousmál. Takové myšlenky ve svém věku? Ale nemohl si pomoci. V břiše mu sice kručelo, přesto se více než na jídlo těšil na dobu takřka noční. V podbřišku ucítil povědomé vibrace šířící se do celého těla, jež při představě, jak se s Frankem usadí na pohovku a…

 

"Carle," vyrušil jej z myšlenek mladší muž, který na něj s milým úsměvem koukal od sporáku, na němž ohříval cosi, co moc dobře vonělo. "Máš hlad?"

 

"To mám," přikývnul Carl, který se ani nenamáhal, aby jakkoliv ve svém výrazu zamaskoval, že se mu pohled na Franka v tomto úboru zamlouvá. Schválně jej s pozdviženým obočím znovu přejel pohledem a krev se mu nahrnula do slabin, když se Frank začervenal a nervózně si přitáhl části košile k sobě.

 

"Vždycky je mi hrozné horko, když vařím," zamumlal napůl omluvně, napůl potěšeně, protože Carl se očividně nezlobil, že se mu producíruje v kuchyni polonahý. "Klidně se posaď k televizi, za minutku ti to přinesu."

 

Klidně se posaď, to se ti lehko řekne, pomyslel si Carl, zatímco pracně odtrhával oči od mladšího muže a mířil do obývacího pokoje, kde se usadil na pohovku a zapnul televizi. Ještě než stihnul svou pozornost plně přesunout od Franka k obrazovce, dolehlo k němu z kuchyně cinkání nádobí a zanedlouho už mu Frank podával misku s pudinkem.

 

"Vařil jsem hlavně na zítřek… Myslel jsem si, že večer budeš chtít něco lehčího," objasnil, když se na něj Carl zadíval docela udiveně. "Aby tě to netížilo…"

 

Frank sebou plácnul vedle něj a okamžitě začal hltat jak pudink, tak pořad v televizi, naopak Carl ještě chvíli na svého přítele pobaveně koukal. Tvářil se, jako by lehké jídlo uvařil s ohledem na agentovo zažívání, ale Carlovi stejně bylo jasné, že důvod je trochu jiný. Vůbec by se nedivil, kdyby se Frank takhle obléknul schválně.

 

 

S mírným zavrtěním hlavou se zahleděl na pudink a dal se rovněž do jídla, přičemž musel uznat, že Frank uměl i tak jednoduchého pokrmu udělat něco výjimečného. Vážně to chutnalo moc dobře, což přiznával i agent, jenž sladkým jídlům příliš neholdoval, ovšem… Jelikož většinu času žil na fastfoodu, tak dnes již dokázal ocenit takřka jakékoliv jídlo, které nepocházelo z čínské restaurace.

 

Když oba odložili prázdné misky na stůl, Frank vyskočil a obě okamžitě opláchnul, brzy se ale vrátil ke Carlovi a tentokrát si sedl blíže než prve. Carl se pousmál, zrak se ale rozhodl nadále upírat k televizi, ačkoliv jej mnohem více zajímal Frank. Ale když se může mladší muž tvářit, že mu vůbec o nic nejde, tak proč by nemohl také, že?

 

A tak, zatímco sledoval nějaký absolutně nezáživný film, položil jako by mimochodem dlaň na Frankovo holé stehno. Přejel po té jemné kůži směrem nahoru a pak zase dolů, když se prsty přiblížil k Frankovu rozkroku, neušel mu ostrý nádech mladšího muže stejně jako mírný pohyb boky proti jeho ruce.

 

Carl si nemohl pomoci, musel se usmívat, když se mu ten nádherný, mladý muž takhle nabízel a chtěl jen jeho… Mohl mít kohokoliv, takřka kohokoliv, ale on právě smazal i tu nepatrnou mezeru mezi nimi, bokem se ke Carlovi tisknul a hlavu si položil na jeho rameno, nohy pak rozevřel v pozvání, které agent samozřejmě přijal a dopřál Frankovu vzrušení prvního dotek toho večera.

 

Hrudníkem se mu šířilo teplo, když Frank spokojeně vydechnul a nechal se laskat přes vrstvu látky, očividně nepotřeboval nikam spěchat a jen se o staršího muže opíral a nechal jej určovat tempo, nechal všechno na něm. Carl jej objal kolem pasu, zabořil tvář do jeho vlasů a dál se Franka takřka líně dotýkal, nadechoval se krásné vůně snad čerstvě umytých pramenů, na nichž kupodivu vaření nezanechalo výraznější vliv, cítil z nich šampón a… a jen Franka.

 

Ačkoliv se mu tahle situace líbila, jen si tak užívat jeden druhého, tak i on sám už toužil stisknout v dlani Frankovu tvrdost, cítit, do jakého stavu jej dostal svou péčí, a když pak vklouznul prsty teprve jen pod lem spodního prádla, už tehdy mu Frank vyšel vstříc. Jakmile vzápětí oba dosáhli svého a Carlova dlaň polaskala dotekem Frankovu erekci, Carl tiše zamručel do Frankových vlasů a mladší muž vydal tak sladce znějící sten, zároveň spokojený, hladový a… jako by…

 

Carlem se prohnala vlna horka, když rozpoznal, že Frankův sten zní zčásti zoufale a bezmocně, jako by si sám nařídil… ne, nařídil, sám strašně chtěl být zcela v Carlově moci, nechat ho, aby určoval tempo, aby se Carl rozhodl, kdy se Frank udělá a jak ho k tomu dovede. Chtěl se mu zcela oddat, prolétlo staršímu muži hlavou, zatímco ono zjištění mělo na jeho spodní partie svůj vliv, oblekové kalhoty mu začínaly být těsné a během toho, co se v pomalých tazích věnoval Frankově erekci a poslouchal jeho vzdechy, mu byly stále těsnější.

 

Carl bedlivě pozoroval každou Frankovu reakci a prostě mu nemohlo ujít, jak se mladý muž v jeho náručí třese. Potřeboval zrychlit tempo, potřeboval více tření, ale přesto neudělal vůbec nic, muselo ho stát hodně sil a sebeovládání, aby nevycházel Carlovi vstříc, a Carlovi to doslova imponovalo, fascinovala jej Frankova odhodlanost se staršímu muži oddat.

 

"Franku," oslovil mladšího muž s nutkavým pocitem jej pochválit, protože až moc dobře věděl, jak takové věci mají na Franka vliv, proto polknul a zcela zřetelně pronesl: "Hodný kluk, Franku, jsi můj hodný kluk… děláš mi jen radost…"

 

Slyšel, ach bože, prolétlo Carlovi hlavou, když se na jeho slova Frankovi vydralo z hrdla zakňučení, načež se ke Carlov přitisknul ještě více, v dlani svíral agentovo sako, což staršímu muži znovu připomnělo, v jaké se nacházejí pozici, že Frank je před ním skoro nahý a on si po příchodu sundal pouze boty.

 

"Hodný kluk," zopakoval Carl a stisknul Franka pevně v dlani, čímž z něj vymámil další zasténání a…

 

"Prosím… prosím, daddy," vydechl Frank a Carl šokem doslova ztuhnul v pohybu.

 

Pár chvil nebyl schopen uvažovat vůbec nad ničím kromě toho, jak jej Frank oslovil. S jakou touhou a chtíčem v hlase jej takto oslovil. Jak strašně zvráceně a špatně to znělo… a jak ve svých kalhotách ještě víc ztvrdl, že kdyby se ho Frank byť jen dotknul, v tom momentě by se udělal. Takhle jen seděl a hleděl před sebe, dokud si neuvědomil, že překvapením dokonce zatajil dech.

 

Zhluboka se nadechl, aby vzápětí zjistil, že Frank už se o něj neopírá a s vytřeštěnýma očima na něj hledí. A mluví. Carl po chvíli rozpoznal v jeho slovech omluvy, že to tak nemyslel, že vůbec nemyslel, že mu to prostě ujelo a že už se to nestane, protože to Carlovi vadí a jestli ho urazil tak-

 

Carlem se prohnala další vlna horka při pouhém pomyšlení na to, co Frank před chvíli řekl a zoufale, naprosto zoufale to potřeboval slyšet znovu, měl pocit, jako by bez toho už nedokázal žít a přišel si strašně zkaženě, když s bolestně tvrdou erekcí sedí před snad o dvacet let mladším mužem, jehož vzrušení stále držel v dlaní… Okamžitě rukou pohnul, čímž litanii Frankových slov přerušil.

 

"Řekni to znovu, Franku," nepoznával svůj zhrublý hlas Carl, když opět promluvil.

 

Frank na něj ještě pár vteřin naprosto vyjeveně, když ale Carl nepřestával laskat jeho erekci, tak zavřel oči a se slastným výrazem zaklonil hlavu.

 

"Prosím, daddy," zasténal Frank, boky mu samovolně vyšly vstříc Carlově dlani, jež jej honil stále rychleji, sám byl nadržený, až se za to téměř styděl, potřeboval… potřeboval vidět víc, potřeboval slyšet víc, proto očima visel na Frankově tváři, v níž se zračila dokonalá slast, nedokázal se už držet zpátky, třásl se, snažil se ještě o rychlejší tempo.

 

Carl se kochal pohledem na tu nádhernou tvář a připadal si zvráceně, když něco jako elektrický výboj zasáhlo celé jeho tělo, jakmile Frank použil to jedno jediné slovo… a myslel jím jeho, Carla, váženého agenta FBI, jenž mu právě stahoval druhou rukou kalhoty, aby měl co nejlepší přístup k erekci usvědčeného padělatele.

 

Frank se najednou přinutil otevřít oči a zahleděl se na Carla, jemuž se obličejem mihlo překvapení a snad také stud, že jej Frank přistihnul při tom, jak na něj nepokrytě zírá, zatímco Frank…

 

"Prosím," vydechl mladší muž, prsty opět pevně sevřel Carlovo sako, rozkoší zamžený pohled upřený do očí agenta FBI, "prosím, Carle…"

 

Carl nejprve netušil, oč Frank prosím, tempo už zrychlit nemohl, nemohl ani… Pak mu svitlo a sám nemohl uvěřit tomu, že něco takového Frankovi vážně řekne. Že mu to touží říct, že mu to touží… dovolit.

 

"Udělej se, Franku," řekl tiše, dle toho, jak Frank protočil oči a zachvěl se, tak dostatečně nahlas, načež se nedokázal zastavit, aby nedodal: "Udělej se pro mě…"

 

"Carle…" vyšlo z Frankových úst, mladší muž se zdál být zcela přemožen, na moment úplně ztuhnul, načež Carl na svých prstech ucítil Frankovo sperma, on však nadále sledoval tvář svého přítele, jež zrcadlila veškerou slast, již Frank prožíval.

Nadále se jej dotýkal, dokud se Frank před ním neuvolnil a zhluboka oddechoval. Carl si jen tak mimochodem otřel dlaň do jeho spodního prádla. Přece se nebude natahovat pro ubrousek, že…

 

"Carle, ty jsi ten nezvrácenější člověk, jakého znám," poznamenal Frank na to, co před chvíli prožil, poměrně oduševněle s nádechem pobavení a nevíry v hlase. Následně se narovnal a vyloženě spokojeně se na staršího muže usmál, což Carla docela uklidnilo, jelikož… Na moment si skutečně myslel, že to přehnal, ale když už ho tak Frank oslovil…

 

"Úplně vidím, jak ti hlavou běží představa, že ti tak budu říkat, až si mě pořádně tvrdě vezmeš."

 

Na podobnou scénu sice Carl doposud nepomyslel, jenže jakmile mu ten obrázek Frank nasadil do hlavy, neuměl mu Carl odolat, z hrdla se mu vydralo zavrčení, přestože výraz měl nadále nejistý, až zaskočený. Z očí mu ale vyzařoval chtíč.

 

_Take me down to your paradise_  
_I lose my words every time I try_  
_To make sense on why I lose my mind_  
_You're every wrong that I need at night_


End file.
